Naruto Stark
by Orange-Fuzz-Ball
Summary: Challenge accepted. Behold the awesome Naruto with his bad-ass armor suit. In here,you will find a playboy philanthropist, a genius billionaire, a great mind detective and a solider who will rock your world completely lady.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, I am alive. Just a new challenge i had took and decide to post it to see your review.  
**

**Enjoy.  
**

**Btw, it is Yoko The Spirit Fox's challenge.  
**

**Disclaim: If i own, i do not need waste time to write this story,  
**

**(Edited: 5/26/12. Beta: ****Yoko The Spirit Fox**)

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Banishment**

Naruto felt only pain, the power of lightning had been like a wild animal and had shocked him randomly the moment he'd slowly started to regain consciousness. He focused to maintain his breathing as he woke up, but suddenly out of blue all of his strength had disappeared and he could not feel his vivid energy anymore. However, his stubbornness was still as normal as before thus he forced himself to sit up, he then took notice that his baa-chan seemed to be deep in thought about something.

"Hey, Baa-chan, how are you?" Naruto asked as he smiled weakly and began breathing slowly to gain his strength back.

"So I see you've woken up, huh?" Tsunade, the Godaime Hokage then looked up and gave him a blank look.

"Of course, nothing can keep me down." He grinned, but somehow the atmosphere inside the room was very tense and heavy thus his smile slowly died out.

"Take off your shirt and look at your body." Tsunade ordered him. Naruto was very confusing at this, but followed the order of the person he looked up to as a grandmother anyway.

Opening his shirt, Naruto found that on his stomach he had a rectangular seal that surrounded the Kyūbi's seal while on his chest was a seal the shape of an oval which had a cross inside of it and it was around his heart. After seeing those he also found that around his wrist he had a chain shaped seal. Shocked to the core, he decided to draw out his chakra to find out the function of the seals, but when his chakra output had passed genin level, he immediately felt like his heart was being grabbed tightly as his chakra coils were filled with different states of cold, heat, and shock. He immediately stopped and tried to calm his body down after the shock he had received.

"I, the Godaime Hokage, am hereby informing that you, Naruto Uzumaki, under the decision of both the Hokage and the Council have been stripped of your rank and will be banished for the next three years until further notice. As part of your banishment, your chakra has been locked and you'll only be able to release chakra up to genin level and any attempt to release more chakra then that, well I'm sure that you've already tasted the pain from it. Furthermore if you attempt to remove the seal, you will receive instant death so you better learn to just live with it. Remember now that you have 72 hours to leave Konoha and if by the end of that time you're still found in the land of Hi no Kuni or in Konoha itself, I fear that you will have to enjoy the next 3 years in prison." Tsunade spoke with a calm and informative tone. She knew that when normal ninja were being banished they were hardly given any time or given any information which related to them, however this was part of her grand plan so she had to follow it.

Naruto was too shocked to notice that Tsunade had left the room shortly after she'd finished what she had said, but slowly he snapped out of it. He needed to pack so he started to get out of bed, but soon realize that his body was in too much pain to move properly. As a result he fell flat on his face, but fueled with anger about his banishment, he crawled towards the wardrobe to get his clothes.

Suddenly there was a pair of arms that helped him up and put him back onto the bed, turning to see who it was he found that it was Ero-Sennin that had helped him. The old man didn't say anything just left the room quickly after he was done without even having a small talk with Naruto, despite Naruto trying to call him back a few times. After he left Naruto gave up on the hope that he'd clung to that because Jiraiya had the position of Sannin that he'd help him by getting his banishment revoked.

Shortly after that Naruto then began to give up on any hope he had left, until he noticed a hooded man that was wearing a big coat in the corner of his room. Naruto looked at him with nothing, but bored and tired eyes wondering what he wanted, maybe he was going to try to kill him.

"So this is the descendant of my master." The man said in a very metallic voice. "I've watched the fight between you and the person who you see as your rival. Nonetheless I was very pleased with the fight despite seeing the results which they've chosen to do with you because of that fight; I find that it is very ridiculous."

"Who are you?" Naruto asked in a fed up tone. He found that there was no hope for him with his physical condition; he only had the choice of crawling out of Konoha and let's not forget that he had to continue traveling like that until he had left Hi no Kuni if he didn't want to stay in prison for 3 years.

"Oh, where are my manners." The man spoke in the same tone but then that changed to a low and hard tone. "I'm Jarvis, but the question now is that in this desperate situation are you willing to make a deal without turning back? The deal itself will help you reach your full potential, providing even the tiniest bit of information from around the world and able to answer any question that you have in your mind, but at the same time you may be used as nothing more than a sperm donor if you don't fit the criteria."

"What's the catch? I know there's always a catch to a deal like this." Naruto said now fully paying attention to the man in front of him.

"You truly are the descendant of my master, but there is no catch." The man responded then continued saying, "Honestly, even now I doubt you'd be able to survive the test."

Naruto let out a hollow chuckle before he slowly stood up from the bed and moved toward the man, "Then you're lucky that you've got yourself the most unpredictable ninja in the world."

"Very well then, let's go since we don't have much time." The man then grabbed Naruto before they both vanished and as he disappeared, a seal under the floor disappeared. Thus from this moment onward, Naruto Uzumaki had disappeared off the face of the Earth.

**(Hokage Tower)**

"Jiraiya, do you think I made the right decision?" Tsunade asked as Jiraiya had jumped into the room while she started to drink some more sake.

"I don't know, Hime." Jiraiya said before taking out a bottle of sake and drinking as well. "But at least, we will have time to control and change the council before Naruto comes back from training with me."

"I hope so." Tsunade whispered as she remembered the meeting about Naruto's fate.

_(Flashback)_

"_According to Uchiha-sama, Naruto had used a strange red chakra during their battle which was obviously that monster Kyūbi's chakra. For that I object that we must kill him as soon as possible!" One of the civilian screamed with his decision obviously being supported by the rest of the civilians._

"_I object to that, killing one of our shinobi for what he had to do to succeed in his mission? It's totally out of the question, did you even think of how much the rank and fame of our village would decrease if that news got out? Now think about this rationally, do you think other kids will want to sign up for shinobi training if they know that even successfully completing their mission can get themselves killed by the people who they've sworn to protect." Shikaku Nara said voicing his reasoning._

_His short speech had offended the civilians for their stupid way of thinking and immediately another quarrel broke out inside the meeting room. However none of them took notice that Danzō had slipped a small piece of paper to Tsunade._

"_Silence!" Danzō spoke and immediately the civilian side kept their mouths shut. They had been so much in favor with the Elders and sometimes they'd gain a vote over the shinobi side if they got an Elder to vote with them._

"_I propose two different solutions to this problem." Danzō took deep breath before continued. "Number one: Give me Naruto to train so that we can have someone with unlimited chakra that'd defend us, or Number two: We banish him and give him a short time to leave thus with his injuries he'll have no chance to leave, but would have to stay inside a prison where we can keep him under our watchful eyes."_

_Two Elders nodded their heads as a sign that they would follow Danzō's plan, but not yet agreeing with any solution._

"_I object to that." Another civilian spoke. "Uchiha-sama has been heavily injured and there must be compensation for him. So with both solutions, there must be a requirement that either that foul creature becomes target practice for Uchiha-sama or that he must protect and become Uchiha-sama's shield."_

"_That is the dumbest, most illogical solution ever." Shibi Aburame spoke."Logically there is no guarantee that if Danzō guides him, Naruto will be able to control his extra power fully. Secondly, even with the banishment, if he can get out of the village, can anybody here be sure that he will not try to take revenge on us or confirm to me that he can stay on our radar? Also I must say the requirement is pretty much a foolish thing to do. Do you think that with how high the ego of the Uchiha is that he will accept another person to protect him from shadows? And from Inoichi's report, do you think he needs Naruto as target practice for him? He needs a rival to push him passed his limit."_

"_Look at this, because of that stupid idea of a rival from your side he had decided to leave Konoha because we couldn't provide him with enough power!" The civilian side shrieked about it as the last idea that had been mentioned already._

"_Silence!" Tsunade shouted as she punched the table. Everybody immediately shut their mouths tight as they didn't want to be dead. "I propose we seal off his chakra to genin level then he'll be banished within 72 hours, and when we seal off his chakra we'll put a tracking seal on him that way we'll be able to tell where he goes and when we need to, we'll bring him back. That is my decision, any objections?"_

_The three Elders voted for it and with a quick glance, the civilian side quickly voted for it as well. The shinobi side reluctantly began voting for it as they had tried to find a way to keep Naruto here. Thus the result came out perfectly with what Tsunade had wanted._

**_(Few minutes late)_**

"_I found your idea very appealing, but a Jinchūriki without training is a failure. Do you know that, Tsunade-hime?" Danzō asked with harsh tone._

"_Jiraiya can take care of the rest as he smuggles Naruto out of Konoha." Tsunade answered as she quickly walked away from the war hawk that had provided a brilliant idea for her to come up with plan for Naruto. _

_Danzō stayed back and signed for his ANBU who slowly stepped out of the shadows._

"_Take care of the chakra sealing part I don't want any funny business and don't forget to switch the normal seal for one that's easier for Jiraiya to break." Danzō ordered as his shinobi carried out the order, he prepared for the dirtiest job to help sustain Konoha._

_(End Flash back)_

"Quickly, leave now and pick up Naruto and don't forget to get all of his belonging." Tsunade ordered Jiraiya who understood the seriousness of situation and quickly left to help his student.

"Shishō!" Shizune yelled throwing the door open just a few seconds after Jiraiya left. "Naruto has disappeared!"

"What?" Tsunade yelled, shocked then quickly ran out of the room to the hospital, then to Naruto's room.

As she arrived in the room, both Tsunade and Jiraiya began looking around the empty room for Naruto only finding her necklace that was on the floor as if Naruto had dropped it while someone was taking him away.

"ANBU!" Tsunade screamed and responding quickly two shinobi appeared in front of her, "Tell me who the fuck took Naruto away? Or how the hell did he disappeared?"

One of them decided to speak out before Tsunade's anger grew even more and she punished them heavily, "My lady, we found that he was unable to move away from his spot on the bed, Jiraiya-sama before leaving to see you, had to put him back on the bed when he tried to leave it. From his look, we came to the conclusion that his spirit was broken by the decision from both of you, we then decided to get a cup of coffee as a broken man can hardly do much of anything, but by the time we came back he was gone for at least 2 minutes, which is the exactly how long it took us to grab a cup of coffee."

Tsunade then hit the wall demolishing it, after that she dismissed the ANBU who returned to their station, then told Shizune to attend another patient. She was very pissed off right now as her plan was completely ruined now.

"Jiraiya!" She turned the only man who she knew she could trust, he nodded to her and left the room to track down Naruto.

However, they would never hear anything about him until four years later.

* * *

**Please review if you want me to write much much longer or to keep around 2k word so easier to read. Don't forget to contribute your ideas, i may use it.**

**Also if who want to beta, please copy down, do it and pm me. So i can connect with you through docx  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Continue, sorry if first few chapter is boring since no fight but please understand, I am building the foundation so that later the technology which I use, you won't be surprise.  
**

**Do not Forget to Review and Contribute your view.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 2: The artifact Bloodlines**

After Naruto and Jarvis had teleported, Naruto then quickly checked his surroundings to find that they were now in a large living room and that the building they were in now was underwater.

"Why don't you have a look around for now, while you do that I'll finish preparing the last few things that I'll need to for your medical checkup." after saying that Jarvis took off his overcoat, to revealing himself to be a walking suit of iron amour.

"Whoa, you look so awesome." Naruto eyed Jarvis with awe.

"That is merely the suit that I built by using my master's left over materials." Spoke a voice from behind Naruto causing him to jump up in surprise before turning around, prepared to defend himself. However when he did he found on the wall in front of him picture with a simple scene which show nothing, but the image of a man with a shining circle on his chest together with a red haired woman with both of them holding four children in their arms.

"Who is this, Jarvis?" Naruto asked with curiosity.

"That is my Master and his family, I am a program which was constructed by my master to run his errands." Jarvis answered more smoothly this time, but the sound still held little to no emotion to it, "Through the years I've continued to upgrade myself with the knowledge that my master gave to me before he died. I had in fact been quite proud of myself for being the first artificial intelligence to gain the ability to solve problems not only based on the pros and cons, but as well as feel the satisfaction such an action brings."

Naruto kept himself quiet since he didn't want to embarrass himself by interrupting. Jarvis knew that war after war had reduced the current technology to the bare basics and people tended to embrace chakra since it was easy and thus the wonderful art of technology had been nearly lost in the sands of time. Nonetheless, with this seed he was planting, he would make technology become fearsome again just like his creator had done.

"Now, I have prepared a tube in the checkup chamber for you. Please follow the light under your feet to reach it; I will meet you in the chamber." Jarvis ordered as he began walking the other way, as the image of the family he'd seen disappeared from the frame(TV) it was in shortly afterwards.

Naruto following the instructions he'd been given; soon found himself in a room that had a few tubes that had multiple wires inside of them with the one that he was lead to being filled with liquid. It made him quite uncomfortable, the image that he would be inside this tube; shortly after that thought the wires in the tube had suddenly moved to the side of the tube from their original position so as to create space inside for him.

"Now take a deep breath and close your eyes." Jarvis told him as Naruto looked up to the black ceiling before nodding his head. Less than few minutes after doing as he was told, he felt all his clothes being cut into small pieces then removed as well as his hair being shaved off. Then after that his body was slowly picked up by cold mechanical arms before they slowly began to lower him into the water, Jarvis kept on reminding him to breathe normally inside the water. At first, he was struggling to breathe normally as he was not sure how he could breathe underwater, but those tight mechanical arms kept him in the position and after fully lowering him into the water inside and he learnt that the liquid in the tube was special, allowing him to breathe in it. Next, the wires in the tube that had given him a creepy feeling slowly began to attach to his body and knowing that was now the point of no return.

"Scanning….1….2….3…" Jarvis's voice echoed inside Naruto's head and waited for the Jarvis to finish his analysis of him.

"Perfect. Now can you please think of something and project it as a reply." Jarvis continued, Naruto nodding his head and thought of a grinning face that appeared on the monitor in front of him shortly afterwards.

"Excellent. The reason for you to go inside that tube is to checkup on your health as well as finds extra seals which the Sandaime Hokage had put on your body." Jarvis explained as Naruto reply with simple Ok sign.

"Since we are checking, do you want me to take off those seals which Konoha has put on you?" Naruto was hesitated.

"I want to know more about my body and those seals function on my body before I make a decision." Jarvis's nodded his head.

"Fair enough. I will give you a summary about my master as well as the plan I had made for you in the meanwhile." Naruto only reply with a short word 'Okay'.

Jarvis then immediately began to tell Naruto about his original master: Tony Stark. How he was made in the first place. What his master had archived in his home Universe. Then the unknown reason from which he came to this Universe. The discovery of chakra, then followed by Tony helping the man who was hailed as Savior of the world win against the Jūbi. How the Savior taught Tony about seals, followed by creation of Uzumaki clan as well as the ability he made which was only accessible to an Uzumaki member.

"Wait, you mean that I have bloodline?" Naruto asked, shocked to find out that he had a bloodline.

"Yes, in fact it is an artifact bloodline. The first, the perfect artifact bloodline that despite the fact many years of studying and many great minds tried to create, but there was no success at all." Jarvis replied with hint of proud.

"So how does it work?" Naruto asked.

"Do you remember the Nano Technology that my master had created?"

"Of course, according to the information you gave me, in order to create the Perfect Suit, he had created Nano Technology, that he named: Nanites, which he used to collect power, energy, as well as materials for the purpose of studying them for use in the Suit."

"Indeed, to make story long short, he had also injected the Nanites into himself. However the Nanites which he injected had done nothing, but boost all of his physical abilities as well as eliminating the worst resident factor in his body since they'd merged together with every cell of his body rather than work separately. The only ability of Nanites was collecting and converting the Nature Energy into chakra for himself and help give him the ability to use chakra. However, this had created a giant road for my master to discover for with this, every one of his cells held chakra and together they made him a living tailed beast since each and every Nanite held the amount of chakra equal to that of healthy civilian. Also since the Nanites fused with every cell, all the potential of his body to work at its max without any drawbacks as any problems would be solved with chakra healing. I will explain this further later on, now that you have the basics answered, alright?"

"Yeah, but wow I never knew that technology could work like that." Naruto said as he was very shocked at he'd just discovered.

"Everything can be worked out if your mind can focus on it." Jarvis explained before he took notice that the scanning of the seals had finished and much to his pleasure, his prediction on them was correct.

"Well, Naruto, I am now going to inform you about what the seals on your body do." Jarvis warned then continued after he received the full attention of the boy. "Other than the three seals that you had been informed of, there are multiple other seals and they can be divided into few a categories. The first is mind control type seal; these seals are crafted on your skull for purpose of influencing your mind. Next is the bodily control type seal, used to purposely hinder the body by restraining your body's growth. Lastly is a tracking and a killing/suffering seal, obviously if they wanted to rip the Kyūbi from you they'd need to know where you are, or any rebellion which they can't control so you can be killed, or when the time comes simply have your mind weaken enough for Kyūbi to be released."

Naruto was silent he didn't really know what to do however he suddenly felt his body become disoriented, like something was trying to pull him somewhere else.

"Foolish creatures." Jarvis spoke in angry tone before typing on his keyboard and then a seal appeared at the top of room then shined brightly as Naruto felt the pull on him stop.

"Seems like the summoning contract that you signed just tried to summon you back to them." Jarvis explained about the pull since he already knew what it was. "When you decide to active the artifact bloodline, I am sure that your name will be terminated from the contract."

"Very well." Naruto let out a tired sigh as he had made a hard decision. "Remove all of the seals from my body including those new seals, just leave out the one with the ability to restrain my chakra the rest you can remove, but keep those on my body. I want it as something to mark me, mark the betrayal that Konoha had done to me, mark that today is the day Naruto Uzumaki died."

"That's the spirit." Jarvis seemed happy as he started to type away and soon after Naruto fell asleep, Jarvis having injected some pain and sleeping medicine into him so that it'd remove some of the pain to make it a little easier for him.

Few days had passed before Naruto awoke from his slumber, as soon as he did he got off the bed he was on and began to work out a little. Shortly after he was done Jarvis's metal body came in then kindly said, "Please follow me." Before he turned around and began walking away with Naruto quickly following, after walking for awhile they arrived in a dining room that had food already prepared and on the table, and upon their arrival Jarvis motioned for Naruto to take a seat.

"I want to know, can you tell me when I can active my bloodline?" Naruto asked as he sat down in a chair before he started to eat some of the wonderful food on the table to calm his empty stomach.

"Very well." Jarvis sat down as a hologram appeared in front of Naruto. "As you know from the brief introduction I gave of the bloodline, however there is a problem which I want to share with you since you have been released from a large burden. Later, when the Sage died of old age; my master had decided to draw himself from clan affairs to focus his last days on technology as well as to finish his sub-project for the main one. Nonetheless, I was given the position to look after the clan, and I took notice that from his fifth generation, the bloodline couldn't active automatically. Master then started to reprogram the Nanites; he had observed Sage's children before coming to this decision. From then onward, he had made the Nanites have three levels of activation. First, is basically an upgrade to the body compared to a normal human body this one is a gift activated automatically at birth. Second, is after achieving something the Nanites will upgrade the users body even further like learning, tracking, and healing your allies by giving them blood so that the Nanites in the blood can help heal them before they destroyed themselves."

"Wait." Naruto stopped half way. "Can you please give me example of an achievement that'd cause that to happen?"

"Fair enough, getting out of a death or life situation, sacrificing yourself for someone else, contributing to someone besides yourself, etc….The Nanites stick with you for life since the day you are born, it will mark your work and behavior from that point on. That is the extra program my master had built since it's not every day you get into a hard situation so the Nanites will mark your work and collect it until a certain point, you've just unlocked the second level. Very effective, I must say. I also keep of it since I want to provide fair chance for everyone of his descendents." Jarvis explained before going back to his topic.

"The last level is the one which is obviously the mastery level. However considering the ranking system and the number of people that have been able to achieve it, it is considered an acceptable amount when compared to other clans it may be a small amount, but those that do are very powerful." Naruto understood now why his ass-hole teammate had it drilled inside his head about how the Sharingan was the best and nothing could compare to it; it was very easy to understand now.

"Of course there is downside which I consider to be not much of a problem." Naruto raised an eyebrow at this, since it was the first time Jarvis had mentioned anything about a downside.

"You have to understand that it is the body structure of this dimension." Jarvis spoke with a cold metallic sounding voice. "Master did not have a chakra pool or chakra coils like the rest of the people here thus the Nanites were meant actually to only work for him. However later he found out, it had turned to being genetic and the problem only popped up later. In fact until the fifth generation, the Nanites had become weaker as the percentage inside that generation had only 10% of its original power, that's why master had to re-write the Nanite's program as well as giving me the position of Ancient Protector. To make it not so confusing, my Master didn't want the clan to know much about this extra ability and to sustain the Nanite's power, he made me into a fake god where people had to offer their blessing which came in the shape of their knowledge. He made the rule that every child must receive the blessing which in fact just the high technology scanner to check the power of Nanites. Then until that time, I'd just pour Nanites into the milk bottle for those children to drink."

Naruto was little bit shocked, but given the brief understanding he had about his fore-father, he decided to voice the question which bothered him a little.

"So do you think I am part of the fifth generation?" Naruto asked.

"Unfortunately, you are part of the sixth generation. I know that during your mother's generation, there was an attack on our clan. People had focused on defending by the time, but the attack was too heavy and yet despite our ally treaty with Konoha they did not send a single soul to come and help us. Thus your mother was sent to Konoha as a sign of desperation for their aid, but Konoha had betrayed us by not sending anyone to help. They purposely sent those Ninjas who opened the gate for all our enemies to come and slaughter our clan. At that time, I tried to use one of the suits to help try to save our clan, but unfortunately without a body it was impossible to control the suit. Thus I was forced to watch the legacy of my master being killed and being unable to do anything to stop it. That's why I had to design the most basic suit to use as well as track down all of clan members who had fled from their home while it was destroyed." Jarvis explained with sad tone.

"They will pay." Naruto spoke in clam voice yet his eyes were blazing with fire. "Those who've attacked the Uzumaki clan will pay for what they've done. For that I need to be stronger, much stronger than any Kage. I want to be the strongest in the world."

"Come." Jarvis stood up. "It's time for you to become as strong as my master was, and remember that if you want something then go for it."

* * *

**I hope the ending will satisfy you, my dear lovely reader.**

**Please motivation me to write, because I just broke up with my girl thus the will to write is little bit dim.  
**

**Last edit: 18-7-12. By Yoko The Spirit Fox. Many thank to you bro  
**


End file.
